Our Own Private I Do
by Ronja-R
Summary: Chair wedding one-shot.


A bit of Chair fluff, inspired by one of the ways I would like to see a Chair wedding happen on the show. The title is a play of the movie title "My Own Private Idaho". I have not proof-read so here's hoping there aren't a bunch of errors.

* * *

><p>The chapel was small but cozy and intimate. The wood panels and stained windows would have made it dark if it hadn't been for the countless candles that lit up the room. Chuck and Nate arrived first, Blair and Serena minutes later, carrying garment bags and a small duffle. Chuck greeted Blair with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek, then he left to go change. Blair hugged the garment bag closer and glanced inside the chapel, not wanting to see all of it quite yet but nervous to get a glance. She smiled widely and felt as excited as a little girl on Christmas morning.<p>

"Let's get you dressed B" Serena smiled. "Nate we'll see you shortly."

She and Blair walked inside a small room where they hurried to get themselves ready. Serena quickly changed into a light lavender dress before she unzipped Blair's garment bag and pulled out an Eleanor Waldorf original. A simple white dress, beautiful enough for the occasion yet appropriate for an evening out. Eleanor had had her suspicions when Blair asked her to design it and looking at it now Blair guessed her mother had known it was her daughter's wedding dress she was making given the attention to detail on the dress. Her mother hadn't asked and probably wasn't thrilled to be excluded from the occasion but she had put her heart and soul into making the dress nonetheless.

Helping Blair button the dress in the back Serena wondered if Blair wished her mother was there. She had asked Chuck earlier if they didn't want to have family present for their wedding. He had given her a puzzled look and said their family _would_ be present. Serena hoped Blair felt the same way he did so that she wouldn't have regrets later.

Once Blair was dressed they worked together to get her hair styled in long, loose curls before Serena placed a white headband that looked a bit like a tiara on her head. Blair then applied makeup, very little of it. She turned and faced Serena, asking with her eyes how she looked. Serena thought she looked striking. Blair's look was simplistic but it was all the more gorgeous for it.

"You look perfect" Serena said warmly. "You ready B?"

Blair took her hands in her own and giggled with excitement and nervousness.

"More than ready S. It's just moments away now and it can't happen soon enough."

Serena pulled her in for a hug, careful not to ruin her hair. They embraced wordlessly for a moment, then both laughed a little and broke the hug.

"Come" Serena said, keeping one hand in Blair's. "I believe your groom is waiting."

They walked back out to the dimly lit room outside the chapel. Nate was there, dressed in a tux, his tie matching Serena's dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Serena said. "The flowers. I'll be right back."

She hurried back to their changing room while Nate gave Blair a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning" he said. "Chuck's the luckiest man in the world."

"Chuck is not here" Blair noted with a hint of a frown. "Is there some problem? With his clothes?"

"He's here" Nate said reassuringly.

"I'm bride, not blind" Blair replied. "He's supposed to be standing right next to you."

"He's where he should be" Nate smiled. "At the altar. Waiting for you."

Blair looked surprised.

"At the altar? We were supposed to walk down the aisle together."

"And miss that moment where the groom sees his bride in her full getup for the first time? I'm walking you down the aisle Blair. After everything we've been through and all our history what could be more appropriate than me giving you away to him?"

"Damn it Archibald, are you trying to make me cry?" Blair asked as she gave Nate a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"God I hope Chuck didn't see _that_" Nate said.

Blair just laughed and released him from her embrace.

"You need to move that engagement ring to your other hand" Nate said as Serena came back with her arms full of flowers.

"Blair can you hold these for a moment?" Serena asked, handing the flowers to Blair who almost dropped them since she was busy moving the ring to her right hand. "Nate let me help you pin this…"

Serena pinned a peony to Nate's tuxedo, having a bit of difficulty with it in the dim lighting. After a minute she got it right and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Then she took her own matching flowers from Blair leaving her with just the bridal bouquet and adjusted a few runaway strains of hair before she deemed the bride ready.

She caught the eye of the organist and winked at him. He began to play a soft tune and Serena stepped inside the chapel, grinning at her adoptive brother who was standing only a few yards away at the altar. He smiled back at her, then looked behind her to see Blair, walking arm in arm with Nate. The aisle was short and the walk was over in just a few moments, she barely had time to appraise his appearance before they met. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a shirt in a color she couldn't pinpoint in the candlelight. His hair was slicked back and she was struck by how happy and at peace he looked. Seeing him like that was a rarity but she vowed there and then to make him look like that over and over and over for the rest of their lives.

Chuck held out his hand to her. Nate kissed her cheek and let go of her arm, giving Chuck's shoulder a squeeze when he passed him by to take his place at his side. Serena took a step closer to take Blair's flowers. Blair intertwined her fingers with Chuck's, feeling that touch of electricity when their fingertips first met, feeling like she most of all wanted to pull him close for a kiss. That would have to wait though. Soon enough she would get her kiss.

The ceremony progressed fast. The priest, the organist and Nate and Serena were the only people present when they wed. They sang no psalms and the priest only spoke briefly about God and the bible as per the bride and groom's request. They said their "I do"s and said their vows to each other. Nate then handed the priest the rings Chuck had picked up earlier that day. Once the rings had been exchanged and they had been pronounced husband and wife Blair got her kiss. It was probably not a church-appropriate kiss but she didn't care and she knew that he didn't either. When their lips parted they were both smiling from ear to ear.

When the ceremony was over they walked out while the organist played another tune. Nate smiled at Serena and reached his hand out to her. She took it and they followed their newlywed friends hand in hand to the room just outside the chapel. Her previous nerves now gone and ecstatic from what had just taken place Blair took her hand from Chuck's and laughing pulled Serena in for a hug.

"We're married S!" she said.

They stayed out there for a while, talking and laughing. Then they realized another couple was getting married there that day and they had a whole group of guests that were beginning to arrive, changing the flowers and making other kinds of adjustments. Nate went and got their things and they left the chapel together, heading out to the waiting limo.

* * *

><p>Blair had picked the restaurant. Nate had made sure they got a private dining room and a table out on a balcony. It overlooked a small garden and the rail of the balcony had lights all over it, helping to set the mood. They toasted in champagne, Blair tossed the bouquet to Serena and they enjoyed a five course dinner which finished with crème-brûlée that Chuck and Blair together cut a piece from and tried feeding each other in lieu of a wedding cake. They ordered in another round of drinks and Chuck asked if he should throw a garter to Nate to wrap things up.<p>

"If you're wearing one" he remarked, raising his eyebrow at his wife. "What exactly are you wearing underneath that dress?"

"No spoilers" Serena said, wagging a finger at him.

"So how do you guys feel now?" Nate asked. "Does this measure up? No one but us knows you're married so if you change your minds and want a big thing with a couple of hundred guests you can still do that."

"No" Blair said, gently shaking her head. "This has been perfect."

"Thanks to Gossip Girl and the media most of what we do ends up being public" Chuck said. "I'm happy this was private. It was just for us."

"It's the best wedding I've ever been to" Serena smiled. "And this is by far the best reception. Giving a speech only to the three of you was a lot nicer than speaking to a room full of guests."

"Oh I concur" Nate said.

"There's only one thing I'd have done different" Serena said.

"Which is what?" Chuck asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"You didn't write your own vows."

"That's right" Blair realized. "We didn't." Already knowing what she would have wanted to say if they had she took Chuck's hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "I vow to you to try my best every day to make you look as happy as you do now."

He looked even happier and lifted her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. Then he took her other hand and studied both for a second before moving the engagement ring off her right hand ring finger.

"My vow to you is to spend the rest of my life keeping you light and sparkling and happy. The way you always should be."

He placed the engagement ring on her left hand, outside the wedding ring. They leaned closer and kissed to seal the promises.

"So basically you both vow the exact same thing to each other?" Nate concluded. He raised his glass. "It lacks creativity but I can drink to that."

"To the Basses!" Serena said, lifting her glass as well.

They toasted and emptied their glasses. Then Nate studied the newlyweds across the table with a smirk.

"This has been a lovely evening" he said. "But I can tell Chuck's impatient to get to the wedding night and consummate his marriage."

Chuck smiled bashfully and looked away, causing Serena to gawk, point and cry out with laughter. Blair burst out laughing as well and Nate joined in while Chuck made a face at them for overreacting.

"Be gentle with him tonight Blair" Nate teased with a chuckle. "I don't know what the hell brought that on but I think that's the first time I've ever made Chuck blush which means I'll be bragging about this for years to come. But anyway, what I was getting to, Serena and I won't keep you two here any longer. And we got you a little something."

"Not, like, a real wedding gift" Serena was quick to add. "You'll get that later."

"Here's the key to the Plaza penthouse suite" Nate said, fishing up a key from his jacket pocket and holding it up. "Happy honeymooning."

He tossed the key to Chuck who caught it with a surprised frown.

"I already have a room prepared for us" he said. "The gesture is lovely but right now our suite at the Empire is-"

"I told the staff we had a change of plans" Nate said.

"Nathaniel truly I am proud, you have learned a thing or two over the years about going behind people's backs" Chuck said with admiration. "Plaza penthouse it is then. Are you ready to leave, Mrs. Bass?"

They got up from their seats and shared another round of hugs. Then they walked together out of the restaurant and said their goodbyes out by the limo. Serena fished out soap bubbles from her purse and started blowing them while Chuck and Blair got in the limo. When they had driven off she turned to Nate and blew bubbles in his face. He laughed at her and put his arm around her waist, leading her off to the nearest bar.

* * *

><p>Blair drifted off mid-sentence as Chuck carried her inside the penthouse suite. She shared a look with Chuck and he put her back down. They hadn't turned the lights on but there were candles everywhere lighting up the bedroom and the living room. They were mostly tea candles which they wouldn't have to worry about snuffing out later. There were rose petals on the bed but the rest of the flowers decorating the suite were all peonies. Champagne and a trey with an assortment of fruits, berries and other edible things such as whipped cream and chocolate syrup sat next to the bed. Blair raised an eyebrow at Chuck.<p>

"Whoever arranged this certainly expected us to get creative tonight" she said.

"If you think this is creative you're in for a surprise on our honeymoon."

Blair gave him a playful nudge and walked further inside the living room area, admiring the penthouse suite she had always held for her favorite. She had only spent the night there once before, with Serena after prom. She had always wanted to spend the night there with a guy, thinking it was probably the most romantic experience one could have in a hotel. Spending her wedding night there definitely suited her.

"I hadn't even considered booking us a suite at another hotel" Chuck admitted. "I thought since we had a simple ceremony and a simple dinner we should end the night at the Empire. I'm glad our friends had a better idea. You should have at least something exquisite on the day you get married."

She turned and looked at him.

"I have everything I wanted for my wedding" she said.

He smiled warmly and walked up to her, putting his arms around her from behind. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes, watching the city through the windows. After everything they had been through and all the drama in their lives the wedding they had had felt perfect to both of them. A private, intimate ceremony focusing on what really mattered rather than the whole circus of a wedding that usually came with Upper East Side blue blood getting married. What they had both wanted was a marriage. Getting married with only their best friends there felt more right than any other idea they had contemplated.

Realizing something Blair turned her head to look at Chuck.

"We forgot something important!"

"What?"

"The wedding dance…" Blair said with a dismayed frown. "Our first dance as husband and wife."

Chuck walked over to the stereo and turned it on, not surprised to hear a soft ballad starting to play. He walked back to Blair and held out his hand while Barbra Streisand and Johnny Mathis sang "I Have a Love"/"One Hand, One Heart". Too sappy for his taste but right up Blair's alley.

"Dance with me then?"

She smiled and took her husband's hand. Her other hand wrapped around his neck and she felt his hand at the small of her back. They held each other close and danced slowly, barely even moving to the music. All they really wanted to do was be with each other. There had been too much time spent apart, too much longing and too much heartache. Now they had each other and today they had promised themselves to each other for life. A promise they both took very seriously.

"I vow… I will never let you go again" Chuck mumbled against her hair. "Never take you for granted."

Blair was stirred from her delirious haze and it took her a second to realize he was continuing the vows Serena had prompted them to make during dinner.

"I vow to never lose faith in you or in us" she replied after a minute, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I vow to love you until the day I die."

"You already vowed that in the chapel. That's cheating."

He laughed and pulled her even closer. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his cologne. They continued to dance in silence. Then as if on a given signal they moved so that their noses brushed against each other, then their lips met in a kiss. That kiss was followed by another, then another. Each kiss was deeper and more passionate than the one before.

He scooped her up in his arms again and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Now that I have gotten fluff out of my system I'll return to writing something more dramatic =) Hope it was enjoyable though. I've grown more and more fond of the idea of Chuck and Blair getting married in a private ceremony with only Nate and Serena present. Though I'm sure no matter what their wedding will be like on the show it will be awesome!<p>

Thank you for reading and please review =)


End file.
